1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of machining a wafer provided with devices each having a low dielectric constant insulating film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wafer provided with devices such as ICs and LSIs on the face side thereof is machined into a desired thickness by grinding the back side thereof, and is then divided into the individual devices by dicing. The grinding of the back side of the wafer is conducted by a method in which a grinding stone being rotated is brought into contact with the back side of the wafer and is pressed in the thickness direction of the wafer (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-303051).
However, the individual devices may include those of the type in which a low dielectric constant insulating film (low-k film) is adopted as a layer insulating film in a multi-layer wiring for enhancing operating speed through prevention of the wiring delay. In the case of the devices in which the low-k film is adopted, grinding the wafer by pressing a grinding stone against the wafer from the back side of the wafer may result in that the low-k film is broken by the pressure in the thickness direction exerted during grinding, leading to a lowered device quality.